Agent 005
by StarMagician
Summary: Yami Kawa is a spy. Yugi Motou is also a spy. Both have a crush one each other. Yaoi Y/Y, and maybe others.
1. Default Chapter

After seeing a lot of previews for spy movies. I had a nerve to come up with Yu-Gi-Oh spy fic. It may have a few flaws in it since I'm just writing this as it comes to me. Keep in mind this is my first fic. ^_~

Chapter 1: I'm on Vacation

It was a hot, sunny day, perfect for tanning and just plain relaxing. Yami Kawa was just doing that on his well-deserved vacation.

Yami was sitting by the pool in his black, silk boxers and sunglasses. He took a quick sip of ice cold raspberry ice tea, laid back in his beach chair, and continued to work on his tan while enjoying the peaceful scenery.

Not a sound could be heard. Even the trees didn't stir.

Yami liked this and smiled to himself. For once he could get away from booming gunshots aimed at him, countless explosions, laughter of psychotic villains, and anything else that had to be dealt with when you're a secret agent.

_Riiing. Riiing. Riiing._

'Nooo, not now,' Yami moaned to himself.

A middle-aged man with gray hair and a well-trimmed mustache wearing a black suit approached Yami. He stood right in the sunlight causing to cast a shadow on Yami.

"Sir, you have a phone call on the line and they want to speak to you right now."

"Not now, Mortimer. Tell whoever it is that I'm busy at the moment," Yami said angrily.

"But sir, it's the chief and he says it's very urgent." Mortimer calmly replied.

'Urgent enough to disturb me on my once in a lifetime vacation!?' Yami started to sit up. "Oh, all right. Go ahead and put it on videophone. And tell Mr. Motou that I'll be there in a minute."

"Yes sir." Mortimer walked back into the house.

Yami slowly stood up and stretched as his butler walked away. 'What can be so important to disturb me while I'm taking a break!? Damn, I hope it's not that insane Pegasus guy.'

He crosses his arms.

'He couldn't have escaped. I'd made sure that he was placed in jail with top-notch security after all the evil deeds he's done. Or attempted to do… '

Yami sighed.

'It's probably just another mission that no amateur spy can take on. Hmm…'

Yami looked the clear, cool water in the pool and grinned. "Maybe I should take a quick dip first before I go in." He dived into the pool and made a small splash.

***

Well it's a slow start, but I'll try to keep moving it along.


	2. My Mission

Took me a while to come up with this chapter.

***

Chapter 2: My Mission

"Ok, what is it?" Yami asked as he sat down on a brown suede coach. He was wearing a black cotton robe over his boxers.

"It took you long enough!"

Yami looked up above the fireplace where he saw a big television screen. An old man with gray hair and a slightly, bushy mustache wearing a neutral colored pullover vest with a white long sleeve shirt was pictured on it. His purple eyes gazed at Yami's as though he wasn't pleased.

"I was taking a refreshing swim since I thought it was my vacation, chief."

"I'm sorry Mr. Kawa, but you know as well as I do that a duty of a spy is never done. I'm I right?"

"I suppose," Yami rolled his eyes.

Chief Motou narrowed his eyes. "Now then, I need you to go another mission. The most important yet."

'Aren't they all important?" Yami thought.

"It seems that Pegasus has escaped from prison again and hasn't been seen since."

"Damn him!" The agent muttered under his breath. "I guess my mission is to find and capture Pegasus, huh?"

"You got it! But this time you're not going alone."

"I took Pegasus down once by myself. I think I'm quite capable of doing it again." He said confidently.

"Yes, but last time you nearly got yourself _killed_. I'm not going to take that risk. So I'm sending Agent 018 with you."

"Who's Agent 018?" Yami wondered out loud.

"Why my grandson, Yugi Motou." He answered.

"You have a grandson!? You never told me you had a grandson."

"What? You want to know about my personal life too?"

"You know about mine," he smirked and crossed his arms. "I'm a sexy spy that every lady falls for but is only interested in guys."

'So is my grandson, but I'm not telling him that' Mr. Motou coughed. "Yes, umm… Anyway in order for this mission to succeed I want you and Yugi to get acquainted. He's already heading for your place right now."

"What about the mission?"

"You can't work well with someone you don't know."

"True…" Yami nodded.

"I want you and Yugi to spend the rest of the day getting to know each other. Teach him some of your fancy moves or whatever and that's an order. I'll call you tomorrow to ready both of you for the mission."

"Yes, sir." The doorbell rang. 

"I'll get that for you, sir"

"Thank you, Mortimer." Yami replied.

"I'll leave you two alone now." The screen turned blank and was covered by a picture frame.

Soon a person a bit shorter than Yami wearing black leather pants and a black shirt stepped into the living room with a suitcase. Yami gaped. The man looked just like him. A bit of a difference in the hair and eyes though.

'He could be almost consider my brother or even my twin. He looks damn cute and sexy though. Wait. Where did that come from?"

Yami just sat there soundless, staring at Yugi. 

Yugi felt a bit uncomfortable. He always heard of the great Agent 005 from his grandfather. That's what made him want to be a spy in the first place. He hated doing all the paperwork at he office. He wanted excitement and action. Well, that and the chance to meet Yami Kawa. One time, Yugi was going through some records and reports; he saw a photo of Yami. All he did was stared. His first thoughts were "My god, he hott!" and that's when he formed a small crush. 

Back to the scene…

'Maybe I should introduce myself.' Yugi thought.

"Umm.. Hello I'm Agent 018, Yugi Motou,"

***

Err… yeah. I thought that chapter was okay.

Read & Review?


End file.
